A Halloween's Delight oneshot
by The-BlAcKShEeP-Daughter
Summary: Come one come all and read about the charming count dracula in our time as a history high school professor! One student seemes to have caught he's fansy. read and find out what happens between the two. Rate M for language, sexual actions, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Van Helsing or Dracula. Also I don't own twilight or harry potter thank you.

A/N: HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! (Sorry it's a bit late)

**Warning: My spelling sucks so bear with it thanks**.

"DUDE, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" A young man around seventeen yelled in a poor girl's ear.

The girl had turned and slapped the boy upside the head.

The man whined "Why'd you do that?"

"Because, you're an annoying twit Alex." The girl sighed angrily.

Another girl came over and smirked at the two "Awe will you two stop flirting and just start making out?"

"Ew that is so wrong Selene" The girl yelled at the other female who was currently being hugged to death.

"So what are you being for the Halloween ball tonight?" Alex asked sounding like a little kid on a sugar high.

"Oh please Alex they only call it a Halloween ball to make it sound less suck-ish" Selene laughed and looked to her other friend "Right Hope?"

She gave Selene a twisted smile "Yeppers honey bunny"

The chatter between the three continued.

"Oh don't look now Miss Faith is on the move to your man Selene" Hope whispered as they watched the scene.

Selene rolled her eyes "Will you stop calling Professor Vlad my man"

Alex was the next to talk "Oh will you look at what she's doing"

Selene sighed and closed her eyes "First she laughs at something that isn't funny, showing off as mush cleavage as possible, then gives a fake smile and says and I quote "Oh pro. V you are such a gentleman, we'll see you fifth" and while she walks off with as much sway to show off her ass"

"You're getting to good at that Salem" Hope giggled.

Selene's face went into a slight sneer "Don't call me that"

The bell rang and the day started.

"Fist period math, whoopee" Selene sighed and took her seat.

Thankfully there was a sub for first. Selene ever the good student was the only one doing the work left for the class.

"So Faith, do you think Professor V is starting to like you?" Selene heard come from the front of her.

Faith scoffed and threw some hair over her shoulder. "Please I have him wrapped around my finger."

"If I didn't swear to Alex I'd go to the party tonight Faith would so be coved in red right now." Selene whispered to herself.

"What was that Salem?" Faith turned toward Selene.

Selene smirked and spoke cheekily "Oh nothing Fay"

Faith's face dropped "Watch yourself Selene"

"Same goes for you Faith" Selene glared.

The teacher stood next to the two "Is everything okay girls?"

Selene was the first to say something "Every things fine sir, we were just talking about what we're wearing to the Ball tonight"

He look between Selene and Faith, both gave a wonderful fake smiles.

He nodded and left the two.

Just as Faith was about to say something the bell rang.

Selene got up and left all the while Faith glared at her.

"So you and Faith got into a little coral? And you didn't punch her lights out! What is wrong with you!" Hope yelled at Selene as they walked to their next class.

Selene sighed "I would have Hope I swear if it was for the fact Alex made me "

Hope cut her off "I know he did the same thing to me"

The bell rang.

"Crap, Ms. Arcane is going to rip us apart for being late again" Selene growled, grabbed Hope and ran to their class room.

"Well if it isn't Selene and Hope. What's your excuse this time you two?" Ms. Arcane asked.

Ms. Arcane was known as the bitchy-est teacher in the school as well as the prettiest. She had tan skin and bright blue eyes with long blonde hair.

Both girls look quickly to the other.

"Well you see Ms. Arcane, there was this giant spider that was chasing a first year" Hope started.

Selene picked up from there "And we being the good students that we are, saw it our duty to help the poor child. We ran to the first year, clawing our way through a web cave"

The two acted out the scene for the class as they continued.

"Little did we know that the whole time we were being watched as we slowly went through said cave" Hope said speaking in a creepy voice.

It was then Selene's turn "We suddenly had the feeling something was watching us and quickly spun around and come face to face with these Human sized furry four eyed spider"

Hope then drew Selene closer to her "At first I grabbed Selene and used her as a human shield"

"Using what little wits I had left I flung my bag at them. Catching a few in the head and killing them" Selene threw her bag in front of herself to add to the effect.

"She then held the bag up for us to look at only for it to be covered in spider guts" Hope pause and both girls looked to the other while saying with smirks on "EWW"

Just as Selene was about to continue there was a loud clapping coming from the door way.

All looked to see Professor Vlad. The Professor was well known as the hottest male teacher on the grounds. He had a charming accent, long dark black hair that was always in a ponytail with a few loose stands, perfect body structure and most of all those two cold dark eyes that gave him the mysterious vibe.

"Oh hello Vlad, what may I do for you?" Ms. Arcane's face had quickly changed from a sneer and unhappy to playful and flirty.

Vlad smirked at both Selene and Hope "Who knew two of my students had such wonderful imaginations and where such perfect actresses"

Both girls once again looked at each other.

Ms. Arcane spoke up "They may have some imagination but that doesn't excuse their lateness and the story just added to their punishment"

Selene rolled her eyes and Hope scoffed.

"Now now Alyssa I'm sure what they did was all in the spirit of Halloween" Vlad spoke as he laid both hands on each of their shoulders.

Selene went a bit ridge as she could feel how cold his hand really was and Hope just kind of melted.

Vlad smirked "Besides you wouldn't want to ruin your own Halloween by spending it all night long with these two"

Ms. Arcane sigh and then smiled "Your right Vlad. Now go sit down you two and I don't want any more trouble"

Both muttered a "yes ma'am" and sat down in their seats.

All throughout the period Ms. Arcane was sure to keep her eyes on the pair.

"Do you know how lucky we are to have Professor V not only save our asses but also get so close to us." Hope whispered dreamily.

Selene looked at her now day dreaming friend "Didn't you feel how cold his hands where?"

"Oh please, I'm just happy his hand touched me" Hope smirk before going on "Don't worry I know he's your man"

Selene was about to yell at Hope once more till a shrill voice cut her off.

"Selene tell me, what is John Proctor's biggest fault in his personality?" Ms. Arcane asked with a very Faith like you-just-lost smirk.

Selene smirk right back "Mr. Proctor's biggest personality fault was he's pride. Proctor was to proud to come out with the truth in the first place about the fact he had cheated on his wife, and in the end he's pride was the death of him"

Ms. Arcane's face fell a bit "Good Selene"

"Waitta go Selene" Hope cheered her friend on.

From there Alyssa Arcane left the two be.

"That was so sweet Selene! The way you gave out the info as soon as she asked, and then the look on her face" Hope laughed

Alex patted Selene's head "That's my little moon!"

Selene couldn't help but smirk "Will you two just shut up"

From there the day continued to fly by then fifth period came.

"Oh my god, that is going to be the cutest Halloween costume very Faith"

Selene stopped short "Do I have to go in there?"

"Come on Moony, we have to make sure she doesn't do anything to slutty so you still got your man" Alex said very loudly while pushing her into class.

As Selene was being forced to class she couldn't help but muttered "Why did my parents have to name me Selene?"

"Oh please we know you love it" Hope stated with a small smile.

Once the bell rang everyone was seated and Professor Vlad stood smiling in front of the class.

Selene looked around the room, it seemed she was the only one that could and would keep from drooling over one very hot teacher.

"Since it is Halloween I have made today a free period, enjoy" The professor then did a graceful bow.

Selene rolled her eyes but couldn't help letting a small smirk out.

Faith took this time to pipe in "So Professor what are you going to dress as?"

He gave a small chuckle "A vampire"

"Oh are you going to be dressed as Edward?" One of the other girls gasped.

The look on Vlad's face was priceless.

Selene gave the girl a discussed look "Edward is not a vampire. Vampires DO NOT sparkle! They drink blood, seduce women, and scare people shitless."

Faith stepped in "Edward Cullen is a vampire and"

"Oh shut the hell up Fay! No one cares and second FYI Robert Patterson makes a horrid vampire. The only real cool parts where the werewolves. And another thing if a vampire wants something, they won't stop and say "Well wait this isn't right", they f-ing take it" Selene had stood in her seat and glared at Faith, who was shocked silent.

"Professor!"

"Now girls settle down. But I must agree with Selene and her views of vampires" Vlad spoke while standing next to her.

"But she can't talk to me like that!" Faith whined while giving a pout.

Hope smirked and giggled "She just did Fay"

Faith just couldn't seem to find the right words to tell Selene off so she went with the next best thing; storm out of the room.

"Well then" Alex piped in.

"Should we" Selene questioned

Vlad looked her in the eye "Leave her be for now"

"Come here for a moment Selene, please" Professor V asked as he sat at he's desk.

Selene sat "Yes Professor?"

"I was just wondering what you were going to be dressed as, that's of course if you are going" He asked giving a charming smile.

Selene was wondering why a teacher would be entrusted in such a topic but answered still "I was going to be a vampire too, maybe one of Dracula's brides."

He gave a chuckle "I was going to be Dracula"

"See you two do make the perfect couple" Hope whispered into her friend's ear.

Selene almost back handed her but caught herself.

"Professor, what do you think of vampires?" Alex asked out of the blue.

Vlad paused for a moment "I believe them to be real"

Alex smirked "And if you where one what would you do, I mean how do you react?"

"Oh for the love of… Alex why do you care we went over this like three days ago" Selene growled.

"And what was that Selene?" Vlad asked with an eye brow raised.

"Why I wouldn't choose to be a vampire for real. I mean don't get me wrong the forever young part is nice, and the supernatural powers cool. But my point was why would I want to live forever just to watch people like Faith ruin the beauty around them" Selene farther explained "I mean it's bad enough they don't understand or care for a cold winter night when you can see the stars in all their glory while the full moon lights the forgotten alley ways."

Hope put a hand over Selene's mouth "Now honey bunny you're starting to rant"

Selene giggled "Thanks Hope"

Alex whined "But you'd make a wonderful vampire"

Vlad sat back in his chair watching the trio's antics. Selene had been one of the only girls to keep herself distanced from him. She was truly something else. He found out she had a very morbid mind set and found beauty in the simplest of things.

"Alex get the idea of me being a vampire out of that one track mind of yours" Selene hissed as he started to hug her to death once more.

And she had a very fiery temper too He smirked at the thought.

"Hey stop fighting the hug Moony or you won't get your birthday present tonight" Alex spoke with a smug smile.

That got Vlad's attention "Your birthday is on All hallows eve?"

Selene bite her lip "Yeah, one of the many reasons I was named Selene, or moon"

He smiled showing his pearly whites "You just get more and more entrusting don't you?"

"If you think that entrusting you should…" Alex cut off by Selene biting him on the arm.

Alex didn't react to the bite "Ow, do you mind Moony. I know you're hungry but I'm not food"

Selene let go of Alex

As he looked he's bite mark over she gave a full smile "Alex if just learned how to shut up I wouldn't have to bite you"

"Tell me why I shouldn't bite you back?" Alex questioned as he showed his own teeth in a snarl.

She gave him a slight head tilt and a mysterious yet playful glare coming from her eyes "Because I know every secret and regret you've ever had"

Alex was stuck in fear till Hope started to laugh.

A full smile broke out on Selene's face a few moments after Hope started laughing.

Alex gave a heavy sigh "You looked so evil right then"

Selene got up and gave an arm sweeping bow "Thank you, thank you"

The bell rang…

"Miss Selene" Vlad said just as she was leaving the room.

Selene turned and stared for a moment "Yes sir?"

"I would like it very much so if you where to come as one of my brides" Vlad gave a smirk.

Selene could feel a small blush coming on.

She fought it off with a smirk of her own "Of course master. Is there anything else the master wishes of me before I take my leave?"

Selene was shocked when he stood and walked over to her. He put his index finger under her chin, making her look him the eyes.

"Just one more thing my pet" He smirked and shut the door behind Selene.

She found her voice for a few words only "Professor what?"

"Shh" He hissed softly in her ear before continuing "Tell me, how would you like to become mine? And please professor is getting a tad old pet, its Vlad for you, although master is something of a better term"

Selene felt her legs starting to give out as he traced patterns into the skin of her neck.

She had to get out there fast before something happen she'd regret.

"I'm sorry pro… Vlad, but I must leave now" Selene spoke fast and ran out the door.

Dracula smiled at the door.

She would prove to be much more fun than he thought in the beginning.

He chuckled as he sat down "I can only imagine her moaning my name"

(Oh dear lord sorry for the break in the story but I can't help it)

"Hey honey bunny, where the hell were you?" Hope asked hands on her hips.

Selene didn't answer just kept walking.

"Selene, what's up?" Alex asked truly worried.

She gave the two a small smile "Nothings up"

Her friends were about to press for more information till the principal and faith showed up.

"That's her sir, she the one, that's the girl that gave me this black eye" Faith pointed and fake cried.

"Happy fucking birthday to me" Selene muttered as she was bragged to the principal's office.

"So after I attacked her I had to wipe off the entire make up off her eye. The principal, be the ass that he is, said that because I attacked Faith in his office that I had detention for three days but I can still go the Halloween Ball" Selene spoke while getting her costume ready and talking to Hope over the phone.

Selene could hear the smile in Hope's voice "Yes she finally got what was coming to her!"

"Well, look I have to get ready so" Selene switch the phone to the other ear quickly.

Hope sighed "Yea I understand but riddle me this, are you going to go as the Professor's Bride?"

"Bye Hope" Selene sighed and hung up before Hope could try and beat the information out of her.

After a fight with the curling iron, a makeup explosion, and being swallowed whole by her closet Selene was ready.

She was still going as Dracula's Bride even after what happened with Vlad. If Selene hadn't been able to control herself as well as she can she would've jumped Vlad and ripped he's clothes off.

She found herself giggling at the thought of fucking the day lights out of Vlad on he's desk

(sorry once more but I mean for real how many people have had a hot teacher and had this day dream? that's what I thought!)

"Selene, Hopes here!"

"Kay mom, tell her to come up for a minute" Selene yelled back.

Hope walked and saw what Selene was wearing.

"Holy crap some ones smoking! Honey bunny you're so gonna get Professor V tonight!" She gasped.

Selene was sporting a black corset with sleeves and red details and the neck line was in a v cut showing off a good amount of cleavage. Along with it a black and red layered skirt with a gold chain belt (think of a gypsy). She wore a gold beaded necklace and two gold bangles on her left wrist.

Her makeup was a black cats eye liner (google it if you like) and red eye shadow, giving her that mess-with-me-and-your-dead look and the yellow in her eyes just popped.

"You know with your hair like that you remind me of Anna" Hope said while looking her up and down.

Selene laughed and faced Hope "Please I'm much better than Anna sweet heart"

"You got that right Selene" Hope paused to let Selene put her shoes on "Now come on while the nights still young!"

She stood with her friends smiling her heart out.

"Master is that her?" Verona asked the man she clinging to.

Dracula smirked "Yes that is Selene, shall we say good evening to her"

"Moony you look awesome" Alex smirked as he spun her around and then dipped her.

She giggled a bit "Thank you Alex, you're such a kind werewolf"

"Come you big bad wolf let's dance" Hope yelled and dragged poor Alex into the crowd.

Selene smiled and shook her head at the two.

"Selene"

Her smile quickly dropped and she slowly turned.

"Oh hello Professor V" Selene faked a smile as she got to see three breath taking woman and one stunning man.

Vlad gave Selene a tsk tsk and came within inches of her face "Now my dear did I not tell you I want you to call me either Vlad or master"

Selene smirked "Give me one good reason why I should call you master?"

No way in hell was Selene going to let him win this game he started.

Vlad's smirk widened "Then if you will allow me"

He held out his hand to her.

Selene knew something was up about her 'teacher' the day she meant him. And the fact he had three women around him and each one was circling her like she was a piece of meat she thought the possibility that he may be the real Vladislaus Dracula to be all too likely.

It was about that time something caught Selene's eye "I would Count Vladislaus Dracula but you seem to have a few harpies on your tail"

He looked behind himself to see both Alyssa and Faith coming his way and turn back to find Selene waving as she left the room.

"She knows master" Marishka hissed.

He looked at his brides "Have patience my loves, Selene will be mine by the nights end."

Selene stood out in the cold eyes glued to the object she was named after.

"You do know our master likes you" Verona spoke as she took a spot next her.

Marishka spoke next "You don't deserve our master"

Aleera kept to herself.

"Do you think I care? I refuse to become a vampire. One life time watching others destroy beauty is enough for me" Selene spoke without looking anywhere.

"But life isn't all bad Selene" Verona replied.

Selene looked at her "Yes and the count is one person I wish I could study longer. He is a figure of beauty but death is a wonderful release Verona"

"Master" The three threw themselves onto Dracula.

Selene smirked at the site.

"Leave us" Vlad said never taking his eyes off Selene.

Once they left Selene opened her mouth.

"You do know they adore you" She smiled as he raised an eyebrow.

He moved closer to her grasping her upper arms "Let them"

He kissed the base of her neck.

She gave a slight moan and let a forbidden picture paint itself in her mind. She couldn't hold back any more but she could make sure her worst nightmare wouldn't come true.

"Vlad" She gasped in delight once more.

"Yes my dear moon?" He questioned while letting his fingers slip down her curves.

Selene put a hand on his chest and the other on one of his hands. "I will let you take me into the beauty that is your darkness but you must swear on the devil himself that you will not change me"

He looked into her eyes and saw how serious she was. He was happy as long as he got what he wanted.

"I swear to you Selene, I will not change you into a creator of the night" He whispered.

Her smile was something in between seductive and evil "Then make me call you master, Count Vladislaus Dracula."

"Gladly" He gave in an animalistic growl.

They had found their way into Vlad's classroom.

He ripped her corset off her first as they kissed hungrily.

He grasped her breast roughly making her squeak slightly.

He broke the kiss knowing the woman in front of him needed to breath and slowly started to trail kisses down a vain in her neck.

Selene moaned out in a whisper "Vlad you're killing me here"

He gave a silent chuckle while she smirked.

She started to unbutton his vest with one hand while the other tugged at his long black hair. He rewarded her with a raspy moan.

He lifted her onto he's desk and harshly pushed her down onto it.

Her left leg had wrapped around his waist as she literally tore he's shirt off.

"My, someone's in a rush" He teased as he grinded into her.

Selene kissed his ear and then his cheek "I've long dreamed of this Dracula"

Vlad had long since forgotten a touch like Selene's, it was soft but firm.

He slipped his hands down her skirt only to find that she was currently wear lace underwear.

He groped her bottom as he softly bit her shoulder blade.

He's mouth found its way back to hers and his hands finally slipped off her skirt, leaving her in only her underwear.

He could feel his mouth start to drool as he over looked what he could finally have.

He felt himself getting hard as he laid on top of her.

Selene was become a tad impatient with the fact that there was still clothing between the two.

In a quick and shocking movement Dracula was underneath and Selene on top.

She undid his pants and took his underwear (that's if Dracula even wears underwear) down with them.

He couldn't help but smirk smugly as her face lit up at how big he was.

"Shall we continue Selene" He asked as he started to put her back under himself.

She stayed on top by forcing her tongue into his mouth and roughly gripped his cock.

He loved the way she was taking control, so he let her do as she pleased, for now.

She broke once the need for air was too great to ignore.

Selene quickly caught her breath and lowered herself to Vladislaus's manhood.

He watched in delight as she put his throbbing member in her mouth.

His nails dug deep into the desk under him as she swirled her tongue skillfully around his stiff appendage.

She continued by sucking, licking, and going up and down while running light finger tips down his strong ivory legs.

The count couldn't stand it anymore and threw her down under him. He mercilessly pushed himself into her after ripping her black lace underwear off her.

Selene clinged to him as he continually rammed into her rough and fast.

The pain and pleasure mixed and caused Selene to hoarsely whisper to Dracula, urging him to go faster, harder, and deeper.

Selene growled as she felt her end coming near. She held out as long as possible until she screeched out "MASTER!"

Dracula wasn't far behind and groaned out a "Selene"

Dracula pulled himself out as she caught her breath.

"Did you enjoy yourself" He questioned while feeling her up once more.

Selene smirked and spoke between breaths "It was delightful, master"

He smirked at the sound of her voice when she said master "We should be getting back now"

Both grabbed their discarded clothing and put it back on.

Selene was once more about to walk out of the room for the second time that day till Vlad turned her around, making her back press against the door.

"Do you still wish to be human?" Dracula asked while caressing her cheek.

At first Selene closed her eyes, enjoying his smooth finger tips feel, she opened her eyes and slowly took his hand off her face. She kissed the open palm and then closed his hand.

"As much as I have come to love you master I will never give up my final release" With that she opened the door and went back to the party and her friends.

"Till we meet again then my sweet moon" Vlad whispered just as he's brides had come flying to his empty side.

A/N: okay I hoped you enjoyed…and I may make a sequel but it depends on popular demand understood. Good now leave a review and make me some fan art!


	2. Author's Note

**Hello lovelies. I'm just posting this to let you all know that there is now a sequel to the story; it's called "The Moon's Awakening". Please check it out and leave me a review! **

**The-BlAcKSheEp-Daughter**


End file.
